


fifth anniversary

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne centric, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, I don't know if this is hot or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Time to celebrate their fifth anniversary.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)





	fifth anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years! lets end the decade with more alphyne!

I love her so much. She probably thought after she told me she was lieing to me that I would hate her and was surprised when I didn't. It actually just made me love her more for choosing to be honest with me when she could have easily kept on lieing. That showed me how much I meant to her. I'll never forget the day I first her met her at the abyss. those big beautiful clear eyes of hers staring up at me I was hers. Undyne thought as she finished up putting together the medium size stripper stage their living room. She took off her work clothes, took a shower and put on a black fishnet body stocking and a pair seven inch transparent platforms. she put on red eye shadow and lipstick and a little eye liner. making sure to take her time while doing so. papyrus was the one who had done her make up for her first date with when they were underground. he was also the one who put the outfit she was wearing together. so yeah, he was more fashion savvy the was but she likes to thinks shes gotten better at it. if alphys response's to her putting on make up is nothing to go by. she bushed her hair out, leaving it down. Since she knows how much her wife loves to play with it. after finally beating the video game she had been playing for a month. alphys walks in the room only wearing a white snap crotch onesie. it's dark and then colorful lights fan out in front of her. When she looks in the lights direction she sees undyne slowly spinning on a sliver pole. The lights were coming from around the stage it was lined with. Hi sweetie. Happy fifth anniversary. Why don't you have a seat right there. She points a chair undyne herself had placed in front of the stage for her wife. Alphys sits down a little shaky and watched as undyne worked the pole. She was very athletic. When alphys comes closer to the stage, leaning forward. Undyne grabs the lizard women's breast. She squeaks in surprise and undyne bunches the material of her shirt up and rips It off. Alphys sometimes forgot how strong her wife really was. She looks down her now exposed breast. She hadn't been wearing a bra. She looked up to see undyne holding up like a trophy. A wild grin on her face. She than tosses it behind her. Get up here Baby. She reaches over, garbing face with both her hands on cheeks, kissing her. They make out and undyne picks her up and sits her stage with her. Alphys voices a little for undyne, making her breast and belly juggle. knowing that's what she wanted to see. Undyne purrs and they go at it.

undyne fell a sleep after making love. Alphys kissed the top of her head and curled in her arms. Alphy, undyne says tiredly. Undyne arms pulled her in closer on instant. alphys smiled falling asleep with her.


End file.
